Ein Stich zur rechten Zeit
}} Nachdem Garak nach Cardassia zurückkehrt und beim Wiederaufbau hilft, antwortet er auf einige Briefe von Dr. Bashir. Zusammenfassung der Handlung Prolog Welche der Geschichten, die Sie mir erzählt haben, waren wirklich wahr und welche waren gelogen? Mein guter Doktor, sie sind alle wahr... Auch die Lügen? Ganz besonders die Lügen Garak beginnt einen Brief an Julian Bashir. Er berichtet von der Zerstörung die das Dominion auf Cardassia hinterlassen hat. In einem kleinen Gartenhaus, das einzige Gebäude das auf dem Anwesen von Enabran Tain noch intakt ist hat er sich eine Bleibe eingerichtet. In seiner neuen, alten Heimat macht Garak vor allem der Staub zu schaffen, der sich überall in der Luft befindet und das Atmen erschwert, sowie den wenigen vorhandenen Speisen und Getränken jeden Geschmach raubt. Dann berichtet er das er während seiner Zeit im Exil mehrere Briefe verfasst hat von denen er glaube das für Bashir von Interesse sein könnten. Teil 1 Sie sind längst nicht mehr der naive junge Mann, den ich vor fünf Jahren kennenlernte. Sie sind misstrauisch und argwöhnisch geworden. Das steht Ihnen. Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer 1 - Während des Dominion-Krieges auf Deep Space 9 Garak berichtet von einem Vorfall bei dem Captain Sisko ihn zu einer Besprechung einlädt bei der es um eine Invasion Cardassias geht. Zwar ist er dem Captain dankbar dafür, dass er ihn in die Befreiung seiner Heimat mit einbezieht, allerdings findet er es seltsam, dass Sisko stets so tut als hätte der Vorfall, der zum Tod des romulanischen Prokonsuls Vreenak und den Einstig der Romulaner in den Dominion-Krieg zu folge hatte, nie statt gefunden. Nichteinmal wenn sie unter sich wären. Dies sieht er als eine Verzerrung der Wahrnehmung bei den Menschen an, die nur selten hinter die Fasade des anderen sehen und alles was sie vordergründig sehen als Wahrheit akzeptieren. Einzig der Doktor selbst ist für Garak eine ausnahme. Auf Grund seiner genetischen Veränderung ähnelt er mehr einem Cardassianer. Als Beispiel wird von Garak angeführt, dass das menschliche Gedächtnis linear und selektiv ist und sich nur die guten Erinnerungen behält, wärend die schlechten verdrängt werden. Dies ist jedoch bei den Cardassianern und bei Bashir anders. Sie erinnern sich an alles und an jeden, zu jeder Zeit. 2 - Jugend auf Cardassia Rückblickend beschreibt Garak den Beginn seiner Karriere. Sein Vater war ein Wartungsarbeiter für Monumente und Denkmäler im Tarlak-Sektor der Cardassianischen Hauptstadt und seine Mutter war die Haushälterin von Enabran Tain, der für den Obsidianischen Orden arbeitete. Sie Lebten in einer Kellerwohnung im Haus von Tain den Garak als Onkel betrachtet. Man ging früher davon aus, dass Garak einmal in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters als Wartungsarbeiter treten würde. Schon damals war er ein gewissenhafter Junge, was auf seinen Vater zurückzuführen war, da dieser sich nicht gerne wiederholte und erwartete, dass seine Anweisungen gleich umgesetzt wurden. Seine Mutte arbeitete nicht nur als Haushälterin von Tain, sondern war auch für den Orden tätig. Zwar war ihm der Obsidianische Orden immer mysteriös, allerdings war das anders mit seinem Onkel Enabran. Er hat ein seltsames Interesse an dem jungen Garak. Oft unternimmt er mit ihm Ausflüge durch die Stadt und testet seine Aufmerksamkeit. Auch Garaks schulische Leistungen sind ihm bekannt. Als Junge neigte er zu Schelmereien und wurde er dabei erwischt, so wurde Tain böse, aber nicht etwar wegen der Taten selbst, sondern alleine deshalb, weil er sich erwischen ließ. Eine Strafe war es, ihn in einen kleinen dunklen Raum zu stecken, wohl wissend dass der Junge davor Angst hatte. Seine Eltern selbst sagten nie etwas zu den bestrafungen. Als Garak nach dem Abschluss seiner Schule einestages nach Hause kam, sprachen seine Eltern mit einem Fremden, der seinen Eltern mitteilt der Junge hätte einen Sponsor, der ihm den Besuch des Bamarren-Instituts – einer Schule des staatlichen Geheimdienstes – ermöglichen würde. Noch am selben Tag muss Garak sein Elternhaus verlassen, ohne wie sonst üblich, den Namen seines Sponsors zu erfahren. 3 - Auf Cardassia nach dem Dominion-Krieg Zurück auf dem zerstörten Cardassia ist Garak mittlerweile Mitglied einer medizinischen Notfalleinheit die versucht Überlebende aus den Ruinen der Hauptstadt zu bergen. Sein Einsatzleiter, ein gewisser Dr. Parmak war früher in einer illegalen politischen Gruppe und Garak war nach seiner Verhaftung für sein Verhör zuständig, das vier Stunden dauerte und bei dem er den Mann einfach nur anstarrte. Er berichtet, dass Parmak ihm immer noch nicht wieder in die Augen sehen hann. Garak hatte sich mittlerweile bei dem Mann entschuldigt und der hat diese Entschuldigung angenommen. In gewisser Weise, so der Cardassianer, erinnert ihn Parmak an eine ältere Version von Dr. Bashir. Dann erzählt Garak von Besuch einer Gedenkfeier für Legat Damer und erinnert sich daran, wie er sich mit Kira der cardassianischen Wiederstandsgruppe anschloss. Damals hatter er dies zuerst nur getan, da er den Plan hatte Damar zu ermorden, um Tora Ziyal, der Tochter von Gul Dukat, zu rächen. Doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass Damar aus einer militärischen Pflicht gehandelt hatte und er verstand ihn nun. Auch wenn Bashir dies nicht verstehen kann, so war es seiner Ansicht nach doch richtig, Damar nicht zu töten. 4 - Im Bamarren-Institut Als Garak das Bamarren-Institut erreicht, wirkt die Felslandschaft der Umgebung auf ihn, der aus einer Stadt kommt, bedrohlich. Auch das Institut selbst beunruhigt ihn, da jeder Moment dort durchgeplant war. Zu den Eigenarten des cardassianischen Lernsystems gehört es dabei, dass die Person, die das sogenannte Aufstiegsalter erreicht, neun Jahre lang fern von der Heimat leben und studieren muss. Alle drei Jahre kann man dabei zu einer weiteren Ebene aufsteigen oder muss nach Hause zurückkehren. Dies hat zur Folge, dass man nur eine niedere Position in der Gesellschaft einnimmt. Erst das Absolvieren aller drei Ebenen erlaubt es, eine Führungsposition in der Gesellschaft einzunehmen. Bei der Ankunft im Bamarren-Institut werden die Neuankömmlinge nach Geschlecht getrennt und ihre Habseligkeiten werden ihnen abgenommen. Hier erhält Garak seinen neuen Namen Zehn Lubak. Alle Schüler werden in Zehnergruppen zusammen gefasst welche den Nachnamen des Individuums ausmacht. Als Vorname erhält jedes Mitglied eine Nummer. Persönliche Interaktionen sowie das Verwenden der bürgerlichen Namen sind den Schülern strengstes untersagt. Garaks erste Aufgabe, die er von Eins Tarnal gestellt bekommt, besteht darin einen Lagerraum auf zu suchen und Utensilien für die Reinigung der Hygenekammer zu besorgen. Er wird vor die Wahl gestellt allein zu gehen oder jemanden aus seiner Gruppe mit zu nehmen. Um seine Unabhängigkeit zu beweisen geht er allein. Im Lagerraum angekommen wird er von einer Gruppe älterer Schüler verprügelt. Diese Lektion diente dazu ihm zu vermitteln das er als Individuum verwundbar sei. 5 - Während des Dominion-Krieges auf Deep Space 9 Benjamin Sisko plant seinen Angriff auf das Chin'toka-System und fragt Garak an welcher Stelle die cardassianische Verteidigungslinie am Schwächsten sei. Garak antwortet, dass er die Schwäche auf Seiten des Dominion bei den Gründern, Jem'Hadar und den Vorta suchen muss, da es in einer Verteidigungslinie die von Cardassanern betrieben wird keine Schwächen gibt. Die Verteidigung der eigenen Gebiete sind den Cardassianern seiner Ansicht nach angeboren. Er verkneift sich jedoch zu erklärten, dass es auf Cardassia Orte wie das Bamarren-Institut gibt, in dem dieses Bewusstsein perfektioniert wird. 6 - Im Bamarren-Institut Auf Grund seiner großen Neugierde wird Garak von Eins Tarnal erneut aufgefordert Reinigungsutensilien aus dem Lager zu holen, dieses mal will er nicht alleine gehen. Er fragt die fünf in seinem Quartier anwesenden Mitglieder der Gruppe, ob diese mitkommen wollen. Doch die lassen sich abenteuerliche Entschuldigungen einfallen, um micht mitkommen zu müssen. Nur der schmächtige Acht Lubak, ist bereit ihn zu begleiten. Die beiden können dieses mal unbehelligt die Hygieneartikel abholen. Doch auf dem Rückweg erspäht Acht mutig zwei ältere Schüler. Er instruiert Garak ihnen auf zu lauern. Es kommt zum Kampf. Garak und Acht tragen den Sieg davon. Garak, der zuerst nicht einschetzen konnte, ob er Acht trauen könne, ändert seine Meinung und betrachtete ihn nun als vertrauenswürdig. Zu den täglichen Disziplinen gehörte auch der Ringkampf in der Grube unter der Anleitung des Dozenten Calyx. Dieser hat seinen Spitznamen von einer mythischen Kreatur mit vielen Gliedmaßen. In der ersten Lektion müssen die Schüler eine Meditationsübung durchführen bei der sie Stundenlang in der sägenden Hitze der Sonne regungslos verharren. Dabei bricht Sechs Lubak ohnmächtig zusammen. Als Fünf Lubak ihm helfen will, hält Calyx ihn davon ab und lässt ihn vor sich treten. Plötzlich erscheinen Garak Personen in einer Vision. Er sieht seine Mutter vor sich. Als er mit ihr reden will, wird ihr Bild durch das seines Vaters ersetzt. Dann tritt eine Frau, ebenfalls eine Schülerin, in sein Blickfeld und bleibt zwischen Calyx und Fünf stehen. Als Garak auf die junge Frau zugeht, will Calyx von Garak wissen, was er tut. In diesem Moment erblickt Garak eine zweite anmutig erscheinende Person. Die Vision wird von Calyx unterbrochen, der sich erkundigt ob Garak sie sah und ob er sie erkannte. Der junge entgegnet, dass er seine Eltern erkannte, anderen beiden allerdings nicht. Nun versucht Calyx ihm klar zu machen, dass er seine Position in jedem Fall halten muss. Doch Garak versteht ihn nicht. 7 - Auf Cardassia nach dem Dominion-Krieg Garak erzählt wieder von der Gegenwart auf Cardassia. Seine medizinische Einheit ist mit der Rettung von Kindern aus einer eingestürzten Schule zu befreien. Seine Angst vor der ungewissen Zukunft verfolgt ihn wie ein Phantom und lässt ihn daran zweifelt, dass es überhaupt einen Sinn ergibt sie zu befreien. Doch diese Angst macht ihn zugleich wütend und er beginnt während der Arbeit um sich zu schlagen und zu schreien. Die anderen Helfer blicken ihn Schockiert an. Dr. Parmak fordert ihn sogar auf, nach Hause zu gehen. Als Garak ablehnt bietet er ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel an. Garak nimmt es an, will es aber erst später einnehmen. Als Garak am Abend des Tagen in seinen Schuppen zurück kehrt nimmt er das Mittel ein. Er schaut dem Regen zu, der mittlerweile einsetzt, als plötzlich in der Ferne einige Gestalten auftauchen. Zuerst hält er die Gestalten für seine Lubak Gruppe aus dem Bamarren-Institut. Als er sich ihnen jedoch nähert, erkennt er, dass es sich um die Waisen aus einem Bajoranischen Waisenhaus handelt, die hoffen, dass er sie nach Hause bringt. Er schreit sie an das es kein Zuhause mehr für sie gäbe. Dann beginnt er sich im Schlamm aus Staub und Regen zu wälzen. Nach einiger Zeit merkt Garak, dass ihn jemand in den Schuppen bringt. Es ist Dr. Parmak. Im Haus bietet ihm der Doktor eine weitere Pille an, doch Garak lehnt ab, da er sie nicht verträgt. Zwar gibt Dr. Parmak an, dass er Garak versteht, aber der zweifelt daran. Doch dann steigt in ihm eine Art Hoffnung auf für sich und für Cardassa. 8 - Im Bamarren-Institut Mittlerweile versteht die Gruppe um Garak, das die Zahl vor dem Gruppennamen den Stand der Person in der Gesellschaft beschreibt. Dadurch wird ein Machtkampf in der Gruppe zwischen Eins Lubak und Acht Lubak hervorgerufen. Zwar spaltet dies die Gruppe, allerdings gelingt es ihnen dennoch, die Ziele der Gruppe in den Vordergrund zu stellen. Eine regelmäßige Lektion in Barmarren besteht in der Jagt. Die Schüler sollten Individuen anderer Gruppen in der Mekar-Wildnis jagen und gefangen nehmen. Jedes Versagen bei so einer Lektion kann ernste Konsequenzen haben. Als Versagen gilt zum Einen der Misserfolg der Gruppe, wenn diese ohne die Beute zurückkommen. Allerdings ist es auch nicht gerne gesehen, wenn die Beute sich zu leicht fangen lässt. Bei seiner ersten Übung als Gejagter versagt Garak und wird ohne große Gegenwehr gefangen genommen. Dafür wird Garak in Einzelarrest gesteckt. Nach einer Lektion in der Grube, bei der er einen Kampf gegen Drei Lubak verliert, sitzt Garak erschöpft auf einer Bank und träumt vor sich hin als er plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme hört die einen Monolog über ein trockenes Thema abhält. Er hält dies zunächst für einen Traum und versucht genau hin zu hören. Als er zu weinen beginnt tritt plötzlich eine der jungen Frauen aus seiner Vision vor ihm. Sie fragte ob er verletzt sei. Er antwortete das er nur gerührt sei ihre Stimme zu hören. Sie führten eine verbotene Unterhaltung in der sie Garak nach seinem richtigen Namen fragt. Allerdings erinnert Garak sie daran, dass dies nicht erlaubt ist, doch der jungen Frau scheint dies egal zu sein und sie stellt sich selbst als Palandine vor. Daraufhin verrät ihr auch Garak seinen Vornamen. Als Palandine geht, ist Garak zuerst beeindruckt und wird dann darüber wütend, dass er ihr seinen Namen sagte. 9 - Während des Dominion-Krieges auf Deep Space 9 Nachdem Garak auf Deep Space 9 von Schwester Jabara erfährt, dass Dr. Bashir wieder einmal keine Zeit für ein Mittagessen hat, da er sich mit Chief O'Brien trifft, reagiert er eifersüchtig. Er ist wütend, dass Bashir nun so viele andere Interessen hat, wie diese geschmacklose Loungemusik, das in seinen Augen überflüssige Fliegen mit alten Fluggeräten gegen alte Feinde, Das Bauen von Modellen alter Kriege. Er beschließt nun zu warten, bis Bashir sich bei ihm zum Mittagessen meldet. Plötzlich wird Garak von einem Bajoraner auf dem Promenadendeck umgerempelt. Der Bajoraner läuft einfach weiter und Garak folgt ihm. Als der Cardassianer direkt hinter dem Mann ist, stellt er ihm ein Bein und stößt ihn um. Während um ihn herum eine Schlägerei beginnt, geht er ins Quark und setzt sich an die Bar. Dort denkt er darüber nach, wie es mit den Gefühlen bezüglich des Doktors angefangen hat. Er erinnert sich, an das Agentenspiel. Damals war er beeindruckt, dass der Doktor das Rückgrat besaß, auf ihn zu schießen. Doch ihn wundert, weshalb Bashir sich danach von ihm distanzierte. In diesem Moment tritt Odo neben ihn und spricht den Cardassianer an. Er fragt, ob er einen Londar Parva kenne. Garak erwidert, dass dem nicht so sei. Nun führt Odo aus, dass man sah, wie er den Mann zu Boden stieß. Doch der Cardassianer entgegnet, dass die beiden sich nur zwei Mal begegneten, einmal als Londar ihn umstieß und dann später erneut, als der Mann über seine Füße stolperte. Doch der Sicherheitschef akzeptiert dies nicht. Doch Garak gelingt es, das Thema zu wechseln. Er will wissen, ob Odo immer noch nach Hause zurück will, wie er ihm einst auf dem romulanischen Warbird berichtete. Der Sicherheitschef gibt daraufhin an, dass er es nicht weiß. Allerdings erwidert Garak, dass es für ihn selbst nichts gibt, was ihn auf der Station hält. Doch Odo erinnert ihn an Bashir. Garak ist jedoch mittlerweile der Meinung, dass er dem Doktor nichts mehr zu bieten hat. Dann werden die beiden von Quark unterbrochen und Odo verlässt die Bar, um wieder an seine Arbeit zu gehen. 10 - Im Bamarren-Institut Wärend seiner Einzelhaft hat Garak genug Zeit, sich eine Strategie für seine weitere Zeit im Bamarren-Institut zu überlegen und seine Einstellung zu überdenken. Als er das nächste Mal in die Wildnis soll, nimmt er sich vor, sich nicht so einfach gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Um nicht gefangen genommen zu werden, will er in einer Gegend, in der sich die letzten Honge auf Cardassia befinden, auf die Dunkelheit warten und dann bei Nacht seinen Weg zurück in das Institut suchen. Während er sich den Tag über unter einem Klippenvorsprung verbirgt, kommt eine Gruppe Wüsten-Regnars bei ihm am Unterschlupf vorbei. Er schaut den kleinen Kreaturen zu, wie dies sich trotz ihrer Blindheit, geschickt dem Untergrund anpassen, auf dem sie laufen. Bevor die Kreaturen außer Reichweite sind, nimmt Garak eines von ihnen in die Hand und steckt es in seine Tasche. Er ist sich sicher, dass das Tier für ihn nützlich sein wird. In der Nacht macht sich Garak auf den Weg. Er muss über eine Ebene, auf der bei Tageslicht jeder sofort gesehen werden würde. Eine Stunde vor dem Aufgang der Sonne kommt er zu einer Felsformation. Es gelingt ihm, sich in einem Felsspalt zu verstecken. Allerdings ist das einzige, was ihm Schutz vor dem Entdecken gewährt ein kleiner Felsvorsprung, der lediglich seinen Oberkörper verbergen könnte. Zudem wird der Ort im Laufe des Tages so heiß, dass er, sollte er nicht zuvor gefangen werden, mit Sicherheit durch die Hitze ums Leben kommen würde. Kurz nach Garak kommt eine Gruppe Jäger in die Gegend. Sie verharren nahe des Einganges zum Felsspalt und schlagen dort ihr Lager auf. Während Garak sich ruhig verhält, hofft er, dass die Gruppe bald abzieht. Doch die Gruppe gibt bei der Suche nicht auf. Kurz vor Mittag entschließt sich einer der Männer den Felsspalt, in dem sich Garak befindet, zu untersuchen. Dem wiederum gelingt es inspiriert von seinem Regnar, seine Beine in den Sand im Versteck zu vergraben und seinen Körper hinter dem Felsvorsprung zu verstecken, dass der Jäger ihn nicht findet und wieder abzieht. Kurz bevor die Sonne das Versteck Garaks erreicht, folgt der Mann dem von ihm gefangenen Wüsten-Regnar und der bringt ihm zu einem anderen sicheren Unterschlupf. Während die Gruppe der Jäger sich auf den Weg macht, weiter nach Beute zu suchen, schläft Garak ein. Als er wieder aufwacht, befindet sich schon eine zweite Gruppe des Institutes nahe seinem Versteck. Garak erfährt, dass er wohl der einzige ist, der noch nicht gefangen genommen wurde. Während der nächsten Nacht gelingt es Garak sich geschickt an weiteren Gruppen vorbei zu bewegen. Dabei laufen einmal einige Jäger nur wenige Schritte an ihm vorbei, doch sie finden ihn nicht. Garak wundert sich, dass so viele Jäger nach ihm suchen. Am Morgen kommt er dann am Institut an. Er meldet sich zurück. Einer der Schüler der älteren Semester kommt auf ihn zu und erklärt ihm, dass er sich nichts auf seine Tat einbilden soll. Als Garak sich nach dessen Namen erkundigt, erfährt er, dass es sich bei dem Mann um Eins Charaban handelt. Den Anführer der Charaban und aller mänlichen Schüler der Ebene eins und zwei. Zudem erfährt er, dass dies die jährliche Jagt aller Mitglieder der Ebene zwei war. Von diesem Tag an wird Garak nie wieder bei einer Jagd gefangen. Er wird eine Art Legende. Als man ihn fragt, wie er dies schafft, weicht er immer aus und teilt den Anderen mit, dass er dies nicht verraten kann, da er sonst Gefahr läuft, dass man das Geheimnis bei der nächsten Jagt kennen würde. Er teilt von seinem neuen Haustier mit, da es nicht gestattet ist, Haustiere im Institut zu haben. Somit erführt niemand, wie es ihm möglich war, seine Position zum Ersten Mal in seinem Leben zu halten. 11 - Während des Dominion-Krieges auf Deep Space 9 Nach dem vorangegangenen Gespräch mit Odo, organisiert dieser ein gemeinsames Essen mit Dr. Bashir und Garak. Mittlerweile häufen sich Schlägereien auf dem Promenadendeck der Station. Zudem verdächtigt jeder jeden, ein Spion des Dominion zu sein. Auch Garak wird von einigen als Wechselbalg bezeichnet, der vom Replimat aus die Bewohner der Station vergiftet. Der Cardassianer widerum ist sich sicher, dass der Replimat dies auch ohne seine Hilfe fertig bringt. Dann kommt man auf ein anderes Thema zu sprechen. Die Leute um den genetisch veränderten Jack planen wohl, Captain Sisko durch Dr. Bashir zu ersetzen. Odo will wissen, ob etwas an der Sache dran ist und er dies im Auge behalten soll, doch der Doktor versichert, dass dies nur wilde Fantasien der Gruppe um Jack sind und nichts weiter. Dann wechselt man das Thema und kommt zurück auf die bevorstehende Invasion von Cardassia. Odo möchte wissen, ob Garak auf Deep Space 9 bleibt, wenn Cardassia weiter unter dem Einfluss des Dominion bleiben wird. Der Schneider bejaht dies und erklärt, dass er dies alleine aus modischen Gesichtspunkten tun müsse. Er ist sich jedoch sicher, dass er und selbst Deep Space 9 einen Fehlschlag der Invasion nicht überleben würden. Allerdings behält er diese Ansicht lieber für sich selbst. Danach will Odo wissen, ob Garak nach Cardassia zurückkehren wird, wenn die Invasion Erfolg hat. Der Cardassianer stellt eine Gegenfrage und will wissen, ob Odo in die Große Verbindung zurückkehren würde, wenn die Invasion erfolg haben sollte. Doch als er merkt, dass dies den Sicherheitschef verärgert, zieht er die Frage zurück. Nun erweitert Bashir die Frage an Garak und will wissen, ob er in dasselbe Cardassia zurückkehren würde, wie es jetzt besteht. Garak gibt vor nicht zu verstehen, was Bashir meint. Daraufhin entgegnet der Doktor, dass es ihm um Demokratie geht. Es entfacht eine Diskussion über dne Sinn der Demokratie und dabei wird deutlich, dass es zwischen den einzelnen Gruppen auf Cardassia und einer selbsternannten Exilregierung der Cardassianer auf der Erde tiefe Gräben gibt und keiner von ihnen versucht eine Gemeinsamkeit herzustellen. Auch Garak ist dazu nicht bereit. Plötzlich ruft jemand von einem anderen Tisch, dass Garak auf Grund seiner Meinung zurück nach Cardassia gehen solle. Dies zeigt dem Schneider einen weiteren Grund auf, gegen die Demokratie zu sein. Er hält Meinungsfreiheit für gefährlich. Dann wird er wütend und auch wenn er Bashirs Bemühen anerkennt, dass er das Modell der Föderation für die Cardassianer andenkt, verlässt er den Tisch. Er macht sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Geschäft. Auf dem Weg dort hin trifft er auf Quark, den er insgeheim bewundert dafür, wie es ihm gelingt die Gesetze der Föderation zu beugen. Zurück in seinem Laden beginnt Garak an einem Kleidungsstück für Odo zu arbeiten. Dann kommt er im Gedanken zurück an die Frage von Odo, was er machen würde, wenn Cardassia unter dem Einfluss des Dominion bliebe und er hat keine Antwort davon. Eine zweite Frage beschäftigt ihn jedoch noch mehr. Er fragt sich, ob er ein zu Hause haben würde, wenn er nach einem Sieg über das Dominion zurück nach Cardassia kehren würde. 12 - Im Bamarren-Institut Mittlerweile erreicht Garak in seiner Schule einen Ruf des Einfallsreichtums. Er bricht alle Rekorde in der Wildnis und sticht auch im Studium heraus. Außer Acht kann ihm keiner das Wasser reichen. Allerdings hat er kaum Freunde, da er nicht weiß, wie er dies anfangen soll. Die einzigen Mitgliedern seiner Grußße, denen er sich verbunden fühlt sind Acht und mit Abstrichen Fünf. Allerdings sieht Eins die drei Mitglieder der Gruppe als Bedrohung an. Fünf ist nicht so distanziert und kann sich deshalb gegenüber den Anderen besser durchsetzen, doch Acht durch seine Stille Art und Garak durch sein Geheimnis um Mila, bleiben auf Distanz. Garak versteckt Mila in seinem persönlichen Wandfach bringt ihm immer wieder Utensilien aus der Wildnis mit. Es erfreut ihn, seinen Freund längere Zeit anzuschauen. Wenn Garak mit anderen Personen im Raum ist, versucht er sich der Umgebung anzupassen und deren Schwingung anzunehmen. Dies gelingt ihm recht gut und Personen, die sich nicht auf ihn fokusieren, verlieren ihn schon manchmal aus dem Blickfeld. An einem Tag ist befindet er sich im Raum der Gruppe. Auch Drei, Sechs und Neun sind anwesend. Garak versucht sich seinem Bett, auf dem er liegt, anzupassen. Plötzlich beginnt Drei, der sich besonders wichtig vorkommt, über Zehn zu reden. Er erklärt, dass dieser sicherlich etwas in seinem Wandfach hat, da er dort immer lange hineinschaut. Er scheint nicht zu bemerken, dass Zehn selbst im Raum ist und will den Wandschrank selbst inspizieren. Auch die anderen beiden scheinen ihn nicht zu registrieren. Dennoch erinnert Sechs Drei daran, dass es streng verboten ist, in den Schrank eines anderen zu schauen. Doch Drei lässt sich nicht abhalten. Er ist der Meinung, dass die Durchsuchung der Gruppe dient und Neun stimmt ihm zu. Als er gerade dabei ist den Wandschrank zu öffnen, steht Garak von seinem Bett auf. Entgeistert schauen Drei und die anderen ihn an, als hätten sie gerade einen Mogrund gesehen. In diesem Moment wird Garak klar, dass sich nun die Grenzen der Gruppe verschoben haben und man ihn nur mit Sicherheit in Ruhe lassen würde. Für ihn und Mila bedeutet dieses Ereignis mehr Freiheit. 13 - Im Bamarren-Institut Nach seinen Erfolgen in der Wildnis trifft Garak ein paar mal auf Paladine, doch nur einmal kommt es beinahe zu einem Gespräch. Allerdings lässt Garak sie stehen und läuft davon, aus Angst erwischt zu werden. Später gibt ihm sein Dozent Rilon die Erlaubnis das Archiv des Institutes nach Informationen zu Wurmlochphänomenen zu durchstöbern. Die Nutzung des Archives ist normalerweise Personen der zweiten Ebene vorbehalten und Schüler der ersten Ebene brauchen eine extra Genehmigung. Der Cardassianer ließt sich an dem ihm zugewiesenen Platz die Artikel über Joran Kine durch und stößt auch über Artikel des Barzan-Wurmlochs. Plötzlich spricht ihn jemand an. Es ist erneut Paladine. Sie will wissen, weshalb Elim nicht mit ihr sprechen will. Doch er erinnert sie an die Regeln. Daraufhin will die junge Frau ihm etwas zeigen und nennt ihn immer wieder bei seinem richtigen Namen. Doch Garak lehnt immer wieder ab. Daraufhin verlässt Paladine enttäuscht ihren Platz. Da Garak nun genug gelesen hat, verlässt er ebenfalls seinen Platz und er folgt der Frau, ohne zu wissen, weshalb er dies tut. Dabei verläuft er sich fast, bis er auf die Frau trifft und sie beinahe umrennt. Dann fragt Garak, was Paladine von ihm will und fordert sie auf, ihn nicht mehr mit seinem Vornamen anzusprechen. Er gibt an, nur ein „Knirps“ zu sein. In diesem Moment ändert sich der Gesichtsausdruck der Frau und sie erklärt, dass er, der Knirps nicht da sein sollte. Sie will ihn nach draußen bringen. Als Garak sich umdreht, sieht er den Grund für ihr Verhalten. Ein Schüler der dritten Ebene, ein sogenannter Praktikant, steht hinter ihm. Er will wissen, was Zehn Lubak im Archiv macht. Der zeigt dem Mann seine Erlaubnis. Dann fordert der Mann Eins Ketay, wie er Paladine nennt, Zehn Lubak nach draußen zu bringen. Als die beiden das Archiv verlassen, fordert die Frau Garak auf, sie Paladine zu nennen. Erst zögert er, doch als die Cardassianerin erklärt, dass sie glaubt, dass sie gute Freunde werden können, ändert er sein Verhalten und nennt ihren Namen. Während die Frau nun in ihren Bereich geht, schaut Garak ihr nach. Dann bemerkt er, dass er durch ein Fenster von dem Parktikanten, den er im Archiv traf, beobachtet wird. Als sich Garak später mit Acht einen langen Kampf in der Grube liefert, fällt es ihm plötzlich ein. Ketay ist die Elitegruppe der Schüler der zweiten Ebene und Paladine ist die Anführerin der Gruppe. Diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzt Acht aus und er wirft Garak zu Boden. Calyx lässt die Chance nicht ungenutzt und erklärt allen aus der Gruppe, dass man sich wärend eines Kampfes keine Sekunde einem anderen Gedanken als dem Kampf selbst hingeben soll. Damit ist die Lektion vorbei und ein Großteil der Gruppe verlässt die Grube. Nur Garak will noch nicht gehen, da er hofft, dass Paladine noch kommen würde. Auch Acht bleibt noch da und spricht Garak an. Er bescheinigt ihm, dass er heute gut war und fragt dann, ob Garak ihn gesehen hatte. Doch der versteht nicht. Darauf erwidert Acht, dass Eins Charaban da war und sie beobachtete. Das verwundert Garak und er will wissen, ob Acht bekannt ist, was Eins Charaban bei ihnen wollte. Doch darauf hat Acht auch keine Antwort. Er bleibt noch einige Minuten und Garak hat das Gefühl, dass er noch weitere Fragen hat, doch bevor er Garak erneut anspricht, verlässt er den Raum. Garak selbst bleibt noch etwas und übt weiter. Gerade als er gehen will, hört er Schritte. Als er sich in Richtung der Schritte dreht ist er überrascht. Es ist nicht Paladine, sondern Eins Charaban. Sofort geht Garak in eine defensive Stellung. Doch Eins versichert ihm, dass er ihm nichts antun möchte. Er will viel mehr mit Garak reden. Deshalb nimmt Eins ihn mit in eine Gatenanlage, die eigentlich Schülern der zweiten Ebene vorbehalten ist und nur dann von Schülern der ersten Ebene betreten werden darf, wenn sie in Begleitung eines Schülers der zweiten Ebene sind. Eins erklärt, dass er später auch noch mit Acht reden wird, doch derzeit ist Garak an der Reihe. Er erkundigt sich, ob Garak etwas über den Wettbewerb weiß. Der erwidert, dass es sich um einen simulierten Kampf zum Ende des Semesters handelt. Eins bestätigt dies und teilt mit, dass dieses Mal der Kampf sehr heftig werden wird, da es um den Führungsanspruch geht. Dann teilt er mit, dass sein Stellvertreter von Garak beeindruckt ist, da er der besste Jäger ist und es Garak trotzdem gelang, im in er legendären Nacht zu entkommen. Er vermutet, dass Garak sich nicht an die Regeln gehalten habe, doch der schweigt dazu. Das stellt Eins zufrieden. Als Garak auch auf die Frage nicht antwortet, ob er jemandem von seinem geheimnis erzählt hatte, bestätigt er dem Jungen Mann, dass er nun kein Knirps mehr ist. In diesem Moment läuft Paladine an den beinden mit einer anderen Schülerin vorbei. Sie scheint Garak zu ignorieren und nicht nur Eins zu. Der nicht zurück. Dann verschwinden die Frauen wieder in der Nacht. Eins erklärt, dass sie nicht nur zu Garak so ist, sondern jeden ignoriert. Dann kommt er zum eigentlichen Grund des Treffens. Er berichtet, dass er die Anführer der Praktikanten eher als normal herausfordern wolle und deshalb die Fähigsten Leute der Ebene eins und zwei um sich versammeln möchte. Allerdings hat Eins Ramaklan, der Anführer der dritten Ebene Vorteile. Nicht nur, dass ihm die besten Praktikanten zur Verfügung stehen, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass er nur seine Position halten muss, spricht für ihn. Dann erklärt Eins, dass er wohl der Erste ist, der einen Schüler der ersten Ebene in sein Team aufnimmt. Vor allem ist er wohl der erste, der eine Nummer Zehn des Teams aufnimmt. Allerdings erklärt Garak, dass dies nur eine Nummer ist und diese nichts aussagt. Eins erwidert, dass er das erst noch beweisen muss. Und mit beweisen, so stellt er klar, meint er nicht den Unterricht oder die Jagt, sondern das Planen von Aktionen. Nun will Garak wissen, was Eins von ihm will. Der erwidert, dass Garak sein Versagen abstellen solle. Der verspricht dies zu tun. Dann teilt Eins ihm mit, dass er ihn über Neun Lubak kontaktieren wird wegen der Planung des Wettbewerbs. Garak versteht nicht, da er Neun nicht für all zu klug hält. Darauf erwidert Eins, dass er eine wahre Neun ist, allerdings ist er auch sein Cousin. Dann bringt Eins Garak zum Ausgang der Anlage und verlässt Garak dort. Plötzlich wendet sich Paladine an ihn. Sie fordert ihn auf dich Chance zu nutzen und am Wettbewerb teilzunehmen. Auch wenn Garak Zweifel hat, so will er überlegen, was zu tun ist. Er geht zurück zu seiner Gruppe. 14 - Während des Dominion-Krieges auf Deep Space 9 Da er noch immer keine Informationen zur bevorstehenden Invasion von Cardassia hat und da er keine Lust hat, zurück in sein Gescheft zu gehen, setzt sich Garak in den Replimat und schaut sich die Aktivitäten an der Luftschleuse an. Die meisten Personen, die durch die Luftschleuse kommen, sind Klingonen. Nachdem ihm dies zulangweilig wird, geht Garak ins Quark's um sich an seinen Stammplatz auf der oberen Ebene des Promenadendecks zu setzen. Zu seiner Überraschung bedient nicht Quark, sondern dessen Bruder Rom die Gäste, zu denen wie immer Morn zählt. Der Cardassianer bestellt einen Kanar und bittet den Ferengi, diesen nach oben zu bringen, was dieser auch tut. Oben angekommen, ist sein Stammplatz besetzt. Deshalb setzt er sich an einen anderen Tisch, von dem aus er sowohl das Quark's, als auch das Promenadendeck gut im Blick hat. Er denkt über seine Zeit im Bamarren-Institut nach, wie so oft, seit der Zeit, in der er Sisko mit den Romulanern half. Plötzlich werden seine Gedanken unterbrochen, als Rom durch die Bar fliegt und Morn die Flucht ergreift. Ein riesiger Klingone greift derweil das Dabo-Mädchen am Dabo-Tisch an. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, wirft Garak seinen Kanar nach unten und verfehlt den Klingonen nur knapp. Der Klingone schaut auf und beschimpft den Cardassianer als Löffelkopf. Daraufhin beleidigt Garak den Klingonen als P'tak. Sofort lässt der Klingone von dem Dabo-Mädchen ab. Er eilt zur Treppe und läuft diese hoch. Oben wird er von Garak erwartet, der sich am Geländer festhält und mit beiden Beinen voran gegen den Kopf des Klingonen tritt. Doch der scheint nichts zu spüren und kommt weiter hoch. Schnell verlässt Garak das Quark's und läuft über das Promenadendeck. Er trifft auf O'Brien, der gerade aus einer Jefferies-Röhre kommt. Sofort begibt sich Garak dort hinein. Der Klingone folgt ihm. Als der Chief das Realisiert, gibt er Garak eine Anweisung eines bestimmten Weges. Der Cardassianer folgt dieser und kommt schließlich an eine enge Stelle, unter der er nur mit Mühe hindurch kommt. In diesem Moment packt der Klingone seinen Fuß, doch Garak gelingt es, seinen Schuh abzustreifen und außer Reichweite des Klingonen zu gelangen. Plötzlich hört Garak einen lauten Aufschrei hinter sich. Der Klingone steckt an der engen Stelle fest und der Cardassianer erkennt einen Anfall von Klaustrophobie in dessen Gesicht. Jammernd bittet der Klingone Garak nun um Hilfe und dass dieser nicht gehen solle. Der Cardassianer fordert zunächst, dass der Klingone ihm das Versprechen gibt, sich zu benehmen. Außerdem soll er zukünftig das Wort Löffelköpfe nicht mehr verwenden. Wohl oder übel verspricht der Mann dies. Am nächsten Tag muss Garak für einen Bericht über den Vorfall in das Sicherheitsbüro. Dabei trifft er auch auf den Klingonen. Zwar rechnet der Cardassianer erneut mit Ärger, jedoch bedankt sich der riesige Krieger bei ihm und es scheint, als würde er sich an sein Versprechen erinnern. Odo erklärt schließlich, dass auf Grund des geringen Schadens keine Anzeige erstattet wird. Der Klingone kann gehen. Auch das Dabo-Mädchen hatte auf Grund des Einwandes von Quark auf eine Anzeige verzichtet. Allerdings möchte sich Tir Remara, so ihr Name, bei Garak bedanken. Der Cardassianer erwidert, dass dies nicht nötig sei. Dann kommt Odo auf ein anderes Thema zu sprechen und erkundigt sich nach seinem „neuen“ Kleidungsstil. 15 - Im Bamarren-Institut Während Garak ein Buch liest, kommt Neun zu ihm. Er starrt ihn ehrfürchtig an. Als Garak das sieht, wendet er sich seinem Kameraden zu. Der erklärt sofort, dass es so weit ist und Eins Charaban das erste treffen will. Sofort unterbricht Garak ihn und erklärt, dass dies nicht der Richtige Ort dafür ist. Und tatsächlich tritt in diesem Moment Acht in den Raum und schaut die beiden verwundert an. Nun geht Garak nach draußen und Neun folgt ihm. Er will gleich wieder mit dem Reden beginnen, doch auch hier stoppt ihn Garak. Erst als sie in einem Sicherne Bereich sind, will Garak wissen, was los ist. Atemlos berichtet Neun, dass das Treffen am Abend stattfinden wird. Eins Tarnal habe Garak bei der Palästra zum Reinigungsdienst eingeteilt. Er fügt hinzu, dass diese Anweisung geheim ist. Nun will Garak wissen, ob Acht eine Ausnahme ist und er es erfahren darf. Neun erwidert, dass dies nicht der Fall ist, ohne zu merken, dass er selbst dies beinahe verraten hätte. Dann bedankt sich Garak großzügig und geht. Neun traut sich nicht, ihn zu fragen, weshalb sein Cousin Garak treffen will und der macht keine Anstalten ihm dies mitzuteilen. Garak ist nur froh, dass Acht nun misstrauisch ist, denn er will verhindern, dass die Ramaklan ihn rekrutieren. Nach dem Kurs über Computersysteme, findet sich Garak in der Palästra ein. Er bekommt die Aufgabe, zehn Räume zu säubern und soll vor dem Morgengrauen fertig sein. Der andere Schüler, der bei der Reinigungsaktion helfen sollte, wurde kurzfristig abgezogen und somit muss Garak dies alleine erledigen. Nachdem er bereits fünf Räume durchgearbeitet hat und nichts passiert, ist er davon überzeugt, dass Eins Charaban ihn hereingelegt hat und alles nur ein Spaß war. In diesem Moment kommt ein ihm unbekannter, stattlicher Schüler in den Raum und fordert ihn auf, ihm zu folgen. Garak traut sich nicht, sich ihm zu widersetzen und der Schüler bringt ihn in einen Konferenzraum. Dort wartet schon Eins Calaban und ein weiterer fetter Schüler auf Garak. Der Dicke macht sich über Garak lustig, da dieser durch die Arbeit ganz schmutzig ist, doch Eins entgegnet, dass Zehn Lubak genau der Schüler ist, der ihm zweimal in der Wildnis entkommen konnte. Dann stellt Eins seine beiden Begleiter vor. Der, der Garak abgeholt hatte, ist Eins Drabar und den fetten Schüler stellt er als Zwei Calaban vor. Dann beginnt Eins Drabar seinen Vortrag. Er schaltet einen Bildschirm ein und erklärt, dass es überall Spione der Ramaklan gibt und einer von ihnen sicher auch auf Garak zukommen würde, wenn er es nicht schon getan hatte. Der verneint dies. Dann zeigt Drabar ihm eine Formation in der Wildnis. Dort, so nehmen die drei an, werden sich die Ramaklan zur Verteidigung aufbauen. Der Platz sieht laut der Aussage nicht all zu sicher aus, ist aber durch die ansteigenden Rampen zu dem Bereich und die 360 Grad Rundumsicht, ideal zu verteidigen. Man erklärt Garak, dass die Verteidiger wohl an jeder der beiden Flanken Verteidigungsposten aufstellen werden und irgendjemand sich hinter diese Verteidigung schleichen muss, um diese von hinten anzugreifen. Diese Aufgabe, so Eins Calaban würde er Garak überlassen. Er muss einen Trup von sechs Leuten aus seinem Team zusammenstellen, das die Aufgabe übernehmen kann, wenn er dem zustimmt. Zwar fürchtet Garak, dass er seinen Vorteil gegenüber den Anderen verlieren würde, wenn er ihnen seine Technik beibringen würde, aber er sagt zu, dies zu tun. Er will zuerst Eins Lubak als denjenigen vorschlagen, der die zweite Gruppe anführen soll, doch Eins Calaban entgegnet, dass der nicht auf Garak hören würde und somit den Plan verraten könnte. Als Alternative steht Garak nun noch Acht Lubak zur Verfügung. Eins Calaban überlässt Garak die Planung und auch wenn dieser eine gewisse Angst hat, zu versagen, will er die Aufgabe doch ausführen. Dann geht Garak zurück an seine Arbeit und gerade als er die Reinigungsgegenstände wegräumt und mit allen Räumen fertig ist, fallen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in das Gebäude ein. An diesem Morgen werden Garak und Acht der gleichen Baugruppe zugeteilt. Garak nutzt die Gelegenheit und setzt sich mit Acht etwas von den Anderen ab. Dann weiht er Acht in seine Pläne ein. Der erklärt, dass er zum Einen eine Verabredung mit einem Mitglied der Ramakan hat, zum Anderen allerdings selbst schon mit Eins Calaban gesprochen hatte. Als dieser ihm sagte, dass Zehn die Führung der Gruppe übernehmen wollte, so Acht, habe er entschieden, dies mitzumachen. Er erklärt, dass dies wohl eine große Ehre für Garak sei, dass er das Vertrauen von Eins Calaban erworben habe. Nun weiht Garak Acht in den Plan ein. Garak will Acht, Fünf und Drei in eine Gruppe, die sich um die nördliche Flanke kümmert, stecken, während er seblst, Zwei und Vier sich um die südliche Flanke kümmern sollten. Zu Garaks Verwunderung entgegnet Acht, dass er besser auf Zwei verzichten solle, da dieser ein Verwandter von Eins ist und man ihm nicht vertrauen kann. Sofort will Garak wissen, wen er dann nehmen solle. Acht entgegnet, dass er Sieben aussuchen sollte. Doch Garak glaubt, dass dieser auf Grund seiner Unerfahrenheit nicht geeignet ist. Doch Acht ist bereit, Sieben in seine Gruppe zu übernehmen und stattdessen Drei an Garak abzugeben. Damit ist dieser einverstanden, woraufhin Acht ihn jedoch darauf hinweist, dass es auf Grund seiner grußen Ungeduld schwer wird, Drei unbemerkt an der Flanke vorbei zu bringen. Garak hofft, dass er dafür eine Lösung finden würde. Teil 2 Die Wahrheit, Doktor, die liegt im Auge des Betrachters. Ich erzähle nie die Wahrheit, weil ich der Ansicht bin, dass die Wahrheit nicht existiert. Also sagen Sie es mir nicht? Ich brauche es Ihnen doch gar nicht zu sagen, mein Freund… sehen Sie nur die Details. Sie sind genauso verstreit, wie die Gegenstände auf diesem Tisch… Teil 3 Mister Garak… wie kommt es, dass Sie bisher noch niemand getötet hat? Mein angeborener Charm? Epilog … sagen Sie nur Garak, für Sie kurz und bündig Garak Danksagung Dunkel, tragisch und glaubwürdig - Die Seele der Cardassianer Ich hasse nicht Sie, Cardassianer. Ich hasse was aus mir wurde - Wegen euch - Miles O'Brien in Begriffserklärung Alphabetische Begriffsklätung: ;Akleen-Sektor :Bezirk der Cardassianischen Hauptstadt in dem sich Militärstandorte und Truppenübungsplätze befinden. ;Aufstiegsalter :Alter, in dem Cardassianer vom Jungen zum Mann werden und in dem sie beginnen, ihren Platz in der Gesellschaft zu finden. ;Barmarren-Institut :Schule des staatlichen cardassianischen Geheimdienstes im Hochland am Rande der Mekar-Wildnis. ;Barvonok-Sektor :Bezirk der Cardassianischen Hauptstadt in dem sich das größte Gewerbegebiet befindet ;Blinder Mond :Der dunkelste Mond an cardassias Himmel. ;Calyx :Mythische cardassianische Kreatur. ;Cardassia City :Die cardassianische Hauptstadt ;Coranum-Sektor :Bezirk der Cardassianischen Hauptstadt. Altstadt bestehend aus Wohngebäuden der oberen Klassen. ;Edosianische Rose ;Ewiger Fremder :Eine Sage über mehrere Generationen einer Familie während der frühen cardassianischen Union. Garak liest die Geschichte im Barmarren-Institut. ;Honge :Flugfähiges cardassianisches Raubtier, dessen letzten Verteter in der Mekar-Wildnis vorkommen sollen. Sie sind nachtaktiv und verstecken sich während des Tages in unterirdischen Höhlen. Dafür sind sie nachts um so gefährlicher. Sie können im Sturzflug ganze Hunde angreifen und wegbringen. ;Mekar-Wildnis :Ein Gebiet auf Cardassia, dass an das Hochland angrenzt, in dem sich das Bamarren-Institut befindet. ;Mila (Wüsten-Regnar) :Bei einer Jagt findet Garak ein Wüsten-Regnar und nimmt das Tier mit. Er nennt die Kreatur Mila. Später hilft Mila ihm, sich perfekt vor den Jägern zu verstecken. Auch wenn die Schüler im Institut keine Haustiere haben dürfen, behält Garak das Tier. Mila hilft ihm so gut, dass er zukünftig bei keiner Jagt mehr gefangen wird. ;Mogrund :Ein mystisches Fantasiewesen auf Cardassia. Es kehrt gelegentlich aus der Geisterwelt zurück, um das moralische Gleichgewicht widerherzustellen. Der Mogrund soll diejenigen heimsuchen, die sich schlecht benehmen. ;Munda'ar-Sektor :Bezirk der Cardassianischen Hauptstadt in der sich Hauptsächlich Lagerhäuser befinden. ;Paldar-Sektor :Bezirk der Cardassianischen Hauptstadt. Bezirk der Beamten und Bürokraten ;Tarlak-Sektor :Bezirk der Cardassianischen Hauptstadt in dem sich das Verwaltungszentrum befindet. Der Bestattungsort von Damar befindet sich in diesem Gebiet. ;Torr-Sektor :Kulturelles Zentrum der cardasianischen Hauptstadt. Dicht besiedelt. ;Wüsten-Regnar :Kleines Tier in der Mekar-Wüste. Die Tiere sind blind und passen sich trotzdem den Färbungen und Schatten des Untergrundes perfekt an. Sie besitzen eine exzelente Strategie, sich vor ihren Feinden zu verstecken. Zitate Diese Menschen (und dabei schließe ich Sie aus, Doktor – dazu komme ich in Kürze) glauben, dass das, was sie der Welt präsentieren und umgekehrt, das, was die Welt ihnen präsentiert, die Wahrheit ist. Es ist dieser Glaube der sie gefährlich macht. ( ) Ich fürchte, ich vertrage sie nicht besonders gut, erklärte ich. Ich verstehe, sagte er. Ich fragte mich – tat er das wirklich? Verstand er, dass ich mit dieser brutalen Realität leben muss – ohne Hoffnung auf ein billiges Einkommen? Genau wie ich gelernt habe, ohne das Implantat, das meinen Schmerz betäubte, auf Deep Space 9 zu leben. Dieselbe harte Lektion. Ich bin mir sicher, er tat es. Immerhin muss auch er hier leben. Und er ist Arzt. Ein cardassianischer Arzt. Vieleicht besteht doch noch Hoffnung für uns. ( ) Was ich heute Morgen gehört habe, betraf Sie, Garak. Aus Odos Gesichtsausdruck ließ sich deutlich ablesen, wie sehr er sich auf diesem Moment gefreut hatte. Ich wurde gewarnt, das Sie nicht nur ein Wechselbalg seien, sondern auch, das der Grund, warum Sie so viel Zeit im Replimat verbringen, darin bestehe, dass Sie einen Weg gefunden hätten, uns alle langsam zu vergiften. Ich bin überzeugt, dass das Replimat durchaus fähig ist, dies ohne meine Hilfe zu tun. Ich meinte das nur halb im Scherz. ( ) Wenn man zehn Leute fragt wird man zehn Meinungen erhalten. Würdest du gern meine hören?, fragte Tain höflich. Ja… Ich wusste immer noch nicht, wie ich ihn nennen sollte. Wir bekommen was wir brauchen, Elim. Wir hören uns die Meinungen von jedem an, aber am Ende bekommen wir das, was wir brauchen. Was brauchst du? Ich habe… mich das nie gefragt Das tun die meisten Leute nicht. Sie lassen sich von ihrem Instinkt leiten, um ihre grundlegendensten Bedürfnisse zu stillen. Was ihnen aber nicht klar ist, ist, dass wenn man nicht fragt, andere für einen antworten, und dann findet man nie heraus, wer man ist. ( ) Jemand sagte einst, Demokratie sei die fehlerhafte Lösung zu einem perfekten Durcheinander … Und dem stimme ich voll und ganz zu. … Ist das Ihre viel gepriesene Demokratie, Doktor? Der Meinung jeder Person ausgeliefert zu sein, die genug Atem hat, um sie auszusprechen. Hintergrund * Das Buch ist in Form eines langen Briefes geschrieben den Elim Garak nach Ende seines Exils von Cardassia an Julian Subatoi Bashir richtet. Er umfasst Geschichten aus drei Lebensphasen: ** Garaks Leben vor seinem Exil. ** Ein Zeitraum in Garaks Exil auf Deep Space 9 zwischen den Episoden und . ** Garaks Leben beim Wiederaufbau von Cardassia nach . * Jedes Kapitel hat ein Eingangszitat von einer bestimmten Begebenheit aus der Serie oder . ** Prolog: ** Teil 1: *** Das Zitat stammt nicht aus einem Gespräch mit Dr. Bashir, sondern mit dem Wechselbalg, der ihn ersetzt. ** Teil 2: ** Teil 3: ** Epilog: ** Dunkel, tragisch und glaubwürdig - Die Seele der Cardassianer: Charaktere Die Charaktäre im Buch in der Reihenfolge der Erwähnung: ;Elim Garak :Freund von Dr. Bashir, der diesem von Cardassia aus auf Briefe Antwortet und einen Einblick in seine Vergangenheit und seine gegenwärtige Situation gibt. ;Julian Bashir :Arzt auf Deep Space 9 und Freund von Elim Garak. Empfänger der Briefe von Garak. ;Tolan :Gärtner von Enabran Tain. Garak lebt und schreibt nach seiner Rückkehr nach Cardassia in Tolans Gartenhäuschen auf dem Grundstück von Tain. ;Benjamin Sisko :Captain der Raumstation Deep Space 9. Während des Dominion-Krieges hilft Garak ihm, die Romulaner auf der Seite der Föderation in den Krieg einzubinden, indem er Prokonsul Vreenak tötet und dies wie ein Attentat des Dominion aussiehen lässt. ;Enabran Tain :Lange Zeit führer des Obsidianischen Ordens. Früher Förderer von Garak und zudem sein Sponsor für den Besuch des Bamarren-Instituts. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Tain Garaks Vater ist. ;Dr. Parmak :Mitglied einer illegalen politischen Gruppe und wird von Garak verhört. Später werden die beiden Freunde und arbeiten zusammen bei der Notfallhilfe auf Cardassia. Parmak erinnert Garak an eine ältere Version von Bashir. ;Kira Nerys :Bajoranerin und gemeinsam mit Garak von Sisko ausgewählt, die cardassianische Widerstandsgruppe von Damar zu unterstützen. ;Corat Damar :Zuerst ist er Helfer von Dukat und tötet später dessen Tochter Tora Ziyal, um ihren Vater zu schützen. Später wird er Führer der Cardassianischen Union, unter der Herrschaft des Dominion. Als Cardassia immer mehr Einfluss verliert, bildet Dukat eine Widerstandsgruppe, der sich auch Kira und Garak anschließen. Garak will ihn zuerst aus Rache für Ziyals Tod ermorden, erkennt jedoch dann das wahre Motiv von Damar und lässt ihn am Leben. Am Ende des Dominion-Krieges stirbt Damar dennoch und bekommt ein für cardassianische Verhältnisse bescheidenes Staatsbegräbnis. ;Tora Ziyal :Tochter von Dukat und Geliebte von Garak. Sie wird von Damar getötet, als sie ihren Vater verrät. ;Dukat :Erster Führer von Cardassianischen Union unter der Herrschaft des Dominons. Nach Ziyals Tod wird er von Damar als Führer der Union abgelöst. ;Trek Akleen :Ehemaliger Führer der Cardassianischen Union. Er bekam ein weit aus größeres Staatsbegräbnis als Damar. ;Zehn Lubak :Name von Elim Garak im Bamarren-Institut. ;Eins Tarnal :Sektionsleiter im Bamarren-Institut, der Garak seine erste Aufgabe zuweist. ;Acht Lubak :Schmächtiger Cardassianer im Bamarren-Institut und Mitglied von Garaks Gruppe. Zuerst misstraut ihm Garak, doch nach einem gemeinsamen Kampf gewinnt er Garaks Vertrauen. Er hält ihn für das fähigste Mitglied seiner Gruppe. Eins Lubak, dessen Stand höher ist als der von Acht Lubak, sammelt einige Mitglieder der Gruppe um sich, um seinen Stand gegen Acht zu verteidigen. ;Calyx :Spitzname eines Ausbilders im Bamarren-Institut. Der Name stammt von einer mystischen cardassianischen Kreatur ab. ;Sechs Lubak :Nach Garaks Ansicht ist Sechs Lubak der Schwächste der Gruppe. In der Grube wird er ohnmächtig. Später muss er drei Monate zur Erholung, weil ihm die Jagd in der Mekar-Wildnis zusätzt. Er ist ein fleißiger Schüler und zudem ein Einzelgänger. Ihm fehlt nach Garaks Meinung das Durchhaltevermögen. ;Fünf Lubak :Er ist ein Atlet, der auch im Unterricht gut mithält. Fünf Lubak versucht Sechs Lubak in der Grube zu helfen, wird jedoch von Calyx davon abgehalten. Später fühlt er sich von Acht Lubak angezogen und unterstützt ihn gegen die Gruppe um Eins Lubak. ;Eins Lubak :Fühlt sich von Acht Lubak in seiner Position bedroht und schart zuerst mit Neun Lubak und Drei Lubak zwei loyale, wenn auch nicht ganz so helle Gefolgsleute um sich. Auch Zwei Lubak und Vier Lubak schließen sich der Gruppe an. ;Neun Lubak :Er stammt aus einer politisch aktiven Familie, ist allerdings nicht der Hellste. Eins Lubak sucht sich ihn und Drei Lubak als Gefolgsleute aus, da er beide kontrollieren kann. Neun hat keinen Sinn für Sicherheit. Er ist der Cousin von Eins Charaban. ;Drei Lubak :Sein Stand gibt ihm die hohe Position in der Gruppe, jedoch sind seine geistigen Fähigkeiten beschränkt. Eins Lubak sucht sich ihn und Neun Lubak als Gefolgsleute aus, da er beide kontrollieren kann. ;Zwei Lubak :Als sich die Gruppe spaltet, stellt er sich hinter Eins Lubak. Ihm gelingt es jedoch durch sein politisches Geschick mit jedem ein gutes Verhältnis zu haben. ;Vier Lubak :Auch er schließt sich Eins Lubak an, allerdings gilt sein einzig wirkliches Interesse den Frauen. ;Sieben Lubak :Der Jüngste der Gruppe. Er ist jedem loyal gegenüber, mit dem er zuletzt redete. ;Palandine :Eine Schülerin des Bamarren-Instituts. Zunächst hat Garak eine Vision von ihr. Später trifft er sie in der Realität und ist so von ihr fasziniert, dass er unvorsichtigerweise mit ihr die Vornamen tauscht. Als er seine Tat realisiert, ist er selbst darüber wütend. ;Miles O'Brien :Chefingenieur auf Deep Space 9 und Freund von Dr. Bashir. Beide verbringen nach Garaks Ansicht zu viel Zeit zusammen. Allerdings hilf er Garak bei der Flucht vor einem riesigen Klingonen. ;Jabara :Krankenschwester auf Deep Space 9. ;Lonar Parva :Bajoraner, auf den Garak zwei Mal auf dem Promenadendeck auf Deep Space 9 trifft. ;Odo :Sicherheitschef auf Deep Space 9. ;Quark :Barkeeper auf Deep Space 9. ;Eins Charaban :Anführer der Charaban und aller Mitglieder der Ebene eins und zwei im Bamarren-Institut. Es gelingt Garak, ihn und alle anderen Mitglieder der Ebene zwei in der Mekar-Wüste auszutricken und als einziger bei der jährlichen Jagd, einer Gefangennahme zu entgehen. ;Jack :ist ein genetisch verbesserter Mensch. Allerdings haben seine genetischen Veränderungen anders als bei Dr. Bashir Nebenwirkungen und er kann sich nicht in die Gesellschaft eingliedern. Gemeinsam mit einer kleinen Gruppe genetisch veränderten Menschen macht sich Jack während des Dominion-Krieges dafür stark, dass Dr. Bashir Captain Sisko ablösen soll. ;Rilon :Dozent im Bamarren-Institut. Garak ist einer seiner besten Schüler, weshalb er von Rilon einlass in das Archiv des Institutes erhält. ;Joran Kine :Wurmlochforscher und Garaks Held. Er schafft es durch seine Berechnungen ein Wurmloch vorherzusagen und es gelingt ihm durch das Wurmloch zu fliegen, dort einige Proben zu sammeln und wieder zurück zu kommen, bevor sich das Wurmloch schließt. ;Zwei Calaban :Er ist ein fetter Schüler und der Beste in der Jagt in der Wildnis. Doch Garak gelingt es zwei Mal in Folge, ihm zu entkommen. Er kann dies nicht akzeptieren und wird deshalb von Eins Calaban aufgezogen. ;Eins Ketay :Paladines Name im Bamarren-Institut. ;Barkan Lokar :Der Bürgerliche Name von Eins Charaban. Er ist der Sohn von Turat Lokar. ;Turat Lokar :Ein Legat, der von Elim Garaks Vater im größten ihm bekannten Staatsbegräbnis, bestattet wird. ;Rom :Bruder von Quark. Er übernimmt die Geschäfte im Quark's, während sein Bruder auf Dienstreise ist. ;Morn :Stammgast im Quark's. ;Tir Remara :Dabo-Mädchen im Quark's. Sie wird von einem riesigen Klingonen angegriffen und Garak hilft ihr. Tir Remara will sich dafür bedanken. ;Eins Drabar :Ein Helfer von Eins Calaban. Er soll herausfinden, ob man Garak vertrauen kann und stellt dann die voraussichtlichen Pläne der Ramaklan vor, bei der Verteidigung ihrer Position in der Wildnis gegen Eins Calaban und seine Leute. ;Gul Minok :Held auf Cardassia. Zwei Calanabn kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Garak ein Held wie Minok werden kann. ;Maran Brys :Ein cardassianischer Poet, der der Besatzung von Bajor kritisch gegenübersteht. ;Parn ;Corbin Entek ;Mila ;Natima Lang ;Madred ;Hadar ;Revok ;Alon Ghemor :Neffe von Tekeny Ghemor ;Limor Prang ;Hans Jordt Verweise Episoden * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Romane * Das Ewige Opfer Andere Bücher der Serie en:A Stitch in Time cs:A Stitch in Time Kategorie:Roman